


we no longer need each other (but it's alright, you'll be always on my mind)

by blakcrde



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And soft too, Break Up, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pre-Time Skip, no beta we die just like that, so it's like soft break up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakcrde/pseuds/blakcrde
Summary: "What do you want.""Want ya." Miya chuckled, "Say, Omi-kun. Do you wanna be my boyfriend?".(There was something that Kiyoomi knew since long time ago; every single dream would want at least one little sacrifice to achieve it.)
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 26





	we no longer need each other (but it's alright, you'll be always on my mind)

**Author's Note:**

> please play [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g-uIRaWezs0) and have fun.

* * *

**_"I loved you and I was loved. That’s good enough for me_.**

_— love scenario._

* * *

The first time Kiyoomi met Miya Atsumu was at his very first national training camp months later after his school won the Interhigh tournament. There was nothing too special about their meeting at that time, just some comprehensions that Miya Atsumu was a jerk and he thought so highly about his tosses (to which Kiyoomi begrudgingly couldn't argue because he strangely didn't analyzed it more than a blink of eyes and just spiked the ball when Miya Atsumu first tossed to him).

Kiyoomi knew he was not the easy person to be friend with and to be very honest he also, _stop rolling your eyes, Motoya,_ didn't want to befriend anyone who didn't know how to take care of themselves and appreciate the cleanliness. But, _but,_ Kiyoomi just knew that Miya Atsumu was worse than him. While Kiyoomi had tried his best to show his distastefulness only with his furrowed eyebrows and grimaced ( _and_ a curt of sharp words here and there _, no, I am not cursing people, Motoya_ ), Atsumu didn't afraid to voice out his jeering remarks to anyone who failed to hit his toss (ruled out how wide his satisfied smile or how loud and happy his exclamations were when they scored with his tosses).

It was hard to befriend Miya Atsumu and Kiyoomi also didn't intended to be acquainted with him. But the ever annoying Komori Motoya, _your beloved cousin and your bestest best friend, Komori Motoya, Kiyoomi,_ grabbed him by the sleeve of this jacket and pulled him wherever he wanted to properly introduce themselves with the rest of students here and it was included Miya Atsumu.

Apparently Motoya had mission to collect all of their phone numbers by the end of the day and Kiyoomi couldn't get away from him because; (1) Motoya was actually stronger than him, Kiyoomi couldn't free himself from his grip (Kiyoomi made a mental note to himself to add some new moves to his cardio work out later); and (2) Motoya _promised_ him that he would tell everyone how Kiyoomi so much liked to be high-fived and be praised by every single one here (Kiyoomi wasn't sure if anyone would believe Motoya but he wasn't going to risk it. He already learned it the hard way how his cheerful smile brought so much miseries in Kiyoomi's life.).

And here he was, a phone on his right hand with so many new numbers and email addresses in his phone contact app. He was just saving it all but never once gave his number to anyone else.

"But you gave your number to Wakatoshi-kun! Why not to others?" Motoya put his hands on his hips.

Kiyoomi sighed, like this was his one hundredth time explained this to Motoya, "You wouldn't understand."

Motoya rolled his eyes and amendment last his mission to be collected all of the students' number and made them had Kiyoomi's number in return (Kiyoomi hated him so much no matter how Motoya told others and him otherwise). So when he was already back home after the training camp and there was a new message with Miya Atsumu as the sender, he wasn't surprised but still hesitated a bit (an hour) before he opened it.

_From:_ **Miya Atsumu  
** [09.03 P.M.]  
thought ya can use this  
<https://www.tsijournals.com/articles/research-on-volleyball-spiking-techniques-based-on-biomechanics-and-kinetic-analysis.pdf>

Kiyoomi raised his eyebrows while clicking the link. It was expected at the same time it wasn't. Knowing how bold he was when he didn't satisfy with his spiker inside the court, Kiyoomi had an idea that Miya Atsumu would be straightforward when it came to volleyball, but he did expect some annoying and taunting conversations before that (though Kiyoomi was glad Miya Atsumu (hopefully) wasn't that bad).

_To:_ **Miya Atsumu  
** [10.15 P.M.]  
Thanks.

* * *

Turned out Miya Atsumu was that bad.

It was Kiyoomi's fault, he acknowledged that. He should expect the annoying and taunting conversations would come later when he replied Miya's first message that night. Though regretting it now would be meaningless and too, _too late._ Because now was already one year later since he received Miya's first message and only God's knew when and how Miya was befriended Motoya. Kiyoomi just knew they already shared and exchanged some (weird) stories and information Kiyoomi didn't want to know about.

Because now here he was, in front of the cinema just twenty five minutes away from their training camp gym in Tokyo, heaving a long sigh at the sight of his cousin crouching down in front of Miya and him. His aunt called Motoya to go home right this very instance, told him about how his sister was throwing tantrum because Motoya apparently forgot he had promised his sister to help her doing tie-dye to her white dress but he went to the cinema with Kiyoomi and Miya instead.

"Just go home." Kiyoomi nudged Motoya's shoulder with his knee.

"No! We already bought the tickets!" Motoya looked at Kiyomi like he was physically wounded him, "I waited this for years!"

"No, we haven't bought the ticket." Kiyoomi heaved another sigh, "and it's _me_ who waited this for years."

"Shhh!"

Miya crouched in front of Motoya and grabbed his shoulders with both hands then looked at Motoya straight into his eyes. Kiyoomi knew he was going to spit some bullshits, "Ya can go home. I promise ya I'm gonna send the video to ya if he cried."

"Cross your heart and hope to die?"

Miya made the gesture in front of Motoya and some people walked past them with their eyebrows raised. And that was the cue to Kiyoomi to walk away and pulled his mask higher until it reached his under eyes. It was better for his sanity if he didn't know what they were talking about furthermore, he still had a movie to look forward to and he wasn't going to let some idiots ruin it.

_It was too late to not befriended him_ because here Kiyoomi was, with his eyes glistening (the dog was died, alright, you couldn't blame him to feel a little emotional) and beside him sat Miya who had the time of his life, shoving his phone in front of his face and recording him while twisting his body so he could record Kiyoomi's face more clearly. Miya didn't make any sound but even in the darkness of the room with minimum lighting, Kiyoomi could make his wide grin and mischievous eyes.

Kiyoomi hissed to him to stop and refrained himself to do something that would make a loud noise (though he really wanted to kick this bastard). Thankfully they were sitting on the very back row and unfortunately Miya's phone brightness wasn't bright that no one but Kiyoomi was complaining about him turned on his phone in the middle of the film.

Had a very clear video of blackmail, Miya finally pocketed his phone. Kiyoomi was side-eyeing him when he was still facing him, "What." Kiyoomi hissed.

Miya leaned back to his seat but Kiyoomi's attention already on him. His right shoulder touched Miya's left when Miya was bringing his face closer to whisper to him, "Wanna be my boyfriend, Omi-kun?" He chuckled then offering his palm up as if telling Kiyoomi to place his on top Miya's.

A sudden headache formed in all over Kiyoomi's head—a Miya Atsumu headache, he recognized it as per now. Always came whenever he witnessed Miya doing something unthinkable—something Kiyoomi was unable.

Kiyoomi grabbed the hand sanitizer bottle in his jacket pocket and punch Miya on the stomach with it. The victim of his violence was trying his best to keep quiet and Kiyoomi felt the rush of satisfaction when seeing Miya clutching his stomach.

"Quiet." Said Kiyoomi while pocketing back his hand sanitizer bottle, "The movie is still playing."

"Yer killin' me, Omi-kun," Choked Miya. Kiyoomi wholeheartedly ignored him.

Kiyoomi did not think about Miya's confession after that, but he did think about how warm Miya's body beside him. For once he wasn't feeling like snapping when another body pressed his, and his consciousness told him that his body pressed to Miya's too. It was weird because he felt easy, and familiar—given this was his first time watching movie with Miya.

_But that was the thing, wasn't it?_ Miya was difficult as much as he was easy. Kiyoomi faced some difficulties throughout his one year messaging and calling Miya back and forth, but it was easy. Talking to Miya was easy, bickering with Miya was easy, getting headache because of him was much easier, as easy as Miya got the chuckles out from Kiyoomi's mouth.

(it made him wonder if it was that easy too to be with him that way.)

Kiyoomi surely would ask Motoya to watch this movie again with him next week. He wasn't getting anything today and it was Miya and his abrupt confession fault. He didn't know if Miya was serious or not (but knowing him, he was serious _and Kiyoomi really, really wanted him to_ ) and Kiyoomi didn't how to re-approach that subject by himself without having a migraine.

Miya Atsumu was unexpected as he was expected. He twisted his body so now he faced Kiyoomi again, Kiyoomi heaved a sigh while facing him.

"'m not even started!" Whined Miya.

"Quiet. The credit is still rolling." Kiyoomi furrowed his eyebrows but still facing Miya.

Miya crossed his hand in front, made a scene to pout for few seconds before giving Kiyoomi his smirk that made the Miya Atsumu headache start forming again in his head.

"What do you want."

"Want ya." Miya chuckled, "Say, Omi-kun. Do you wanna be my boyfriend?"

Kiyoomi heaved another long sigh while Miya still looked at him with a raised eyebrow and a smirk that was slowly forming into an understanding smile—as if he knew the answer that Kiyoomi would gave to him, as if Kiyoomi had the answer long, long ago. As if he knew that Kiyoomi had been thinking of him instead of watching his long awaited movie.

_It was easy_ , his head keep chanting the word. _It was easy_ , as Kiyoomi touch Miya's right cheek. _It was easy_ , as Miya hitched his breath when Kiyoomi's cold hand touched him. _It was easy_ , as Miya gave Kiyoomi a wide smile full of teeth. _It was easy_ , as Kiyoomi gave Miya his smile too, chuckled quietly when Miya shyly touched Kiyoomi's knee. _It was easy,_ and Kiyoomi did not mind to stay and bask himself longer with the easiness that surrounded him now.

"Alright." and that was his answer.

_("What's with that 'alright'?! It's yes or no question, Omi-kun! Say you do want me!"_

_"Stop talking, Miya. People will stare."_

_"Bet they gonna stare more if i kiss ya here."_

_"We're breaking up now, Miya."_

_"Ya don't even say yes!"_

_"Yes, I do want you. Can we break up now?"_

_"Nah. But you can call me Atsumu."_

_"Don't push your luck.")_

* * *

There was something that Kiyoomi knew since long time ago; every single dream would want at least one little sacrifice to achieve it.

This was the first time they saw each other after six months, given that Kiyoomi's university was in Tokyo and Atsumu's team was located in Osaka. After so many re-scheduling due to Kiyoomi's university works and projects and Atsumu's training and games, they came to agreement that Kiyoomi would visit Atsumu in Osaka. Kiyoomi was having his summer break now while Atsumu had game five days later after the date of Kiyoomi's arrival and Kiyoomi intended to watch him.

Kiyoomi never watched Atsumu since he joined MSBY, always clashed with his assignments deadline. Atsumu also forbid him to come, said that he still wasn't their permanent setter and just a pinch server, _it's not worth it to spend yer time to, Omi-kun,_ and Atsumu always promised to send the video afterwards, told him again that there was no need for Kiyoomi to squeeze Atsumu's game in his tight schedule of his university duties.

And now here he was. Arrived in the station at 2 p.m. with two duffel bags on his each hand and Atsumu was already waived for him five meters away. Kiyoomi basked in Atsumu's appearance before he came closer. They didn't have any leisure to do the video call (because when Kiyoomi was awake at unreasonable hour at night to do his assignments, Atsumu was already asleep and when Atsumu was having his break at noon, Kiyoomi had classes and team projects to attend) but they exchanged some photos here and there and Atsumu was just like the photo he sent this morning.

_(Kiyoomi really wanted to hug him)._

Atsumu was unexpected as he was expected. Before Kiyoomi had enough time to commit this Atsumu into his mind, Atsumu came closer and engulfed him into his warm hug—Kiyoomi threw away his resistance of being touched by Atsumu since two years ago and melt himself in his arms. Though Kiyoomi was already accustomed with Atsumu's touch, Kiyoomi still wasn't keen to be touched too long in public no matter how vacant this station was.

"Miss ya." Atsumu kissed Kiyoomi's shoulder briefly before he let go.

Kiyoomi gave him his smile, the one that Motoya would like to tell him the kind of smile that only appear when it came to Atsumu, "Me too. Help me with this."

"So cold, Omi. Just so you know I want yer mouth, not yer bag."

Atsumu was dramatic as ever and Kiyoomi was unconsciously accustomed to fondly roll his eyes, now it had no effect to Atsumu judging with the way he kept whining until they reached the exit door. Atsumu was still pouting even when they waited for the bus. Kiyoomi rolled his eyes again, _and oh the thing he would do for this spoiled over-grown child of boyfriend._

After making sure there was no one around, Kiyoomi grabbed Atsumu's jaw so his cranky face now facing Kiyoomi's. His mouth was still pouting and Kiyoomi surrendered to the urge to kiss it. Atsumu gasped dramatically and before Kiyoomi could pull away, he grabbed the back of Kiyoomi's head and gave Kiyoomi three pecks on his lips with the laugh that Kiyoomi could feel in every peck. _What a child_ , and Kiyoomi chuckling with him too—his body feeling like it would burst because of the summer heat and Atsumu's laugh.

"I clean everything this morning and too thoroughly on top that ya can still smell that disinfectant! Be proud of me, Omi." Atsumu said as he opened his flat door, full of pride.

It did still smell like disinfectant and it was because Atsumu didn't open his window to circulate the air, "Open your window so the smell go away."

Atsumu whipped his face to Kiyoomi, "Then what's the point of clean' if that dirty air come inside again?!"

"It's called air circulation, Atsumu." Kiyoomi took off his shoes and placed it beside Atsumu's.

"Nah," Atsumu took big steps from the door into his small living room, rummaging the small storage cabinet beside his couch, "It's called Air Freshener!" and take out the bottle with purple and green color before spray it on every corner of his flat while Kiyoomi sat himself on Atsumu's couch.

This was his second time coming to Atsumu's flat and the framed photo of two of them below the sakura tree at the Osaka Castle—the one with Atsumu's right arm around Kiyoomi shoulder and Kiyoomi's head rested slightly on Atsumu's, the photo was blur because of the kid's hands who Atsumu asked to help him took their photo—was still placed on the brown coffee table in front of him. Kiyoomi touched the wood frame before he brought it closer.

Then Kiyoomi looked at the three photo strips of them that Atsumu pasted on the wall beside his small television. Those photo strips were decorated with too much stickers, courtesy of Atsumu who was having too much fun placing those sparkle stickers around their faces. It was horrifyingly eccentric, but Kiyoomi still had it pasted on his bedroom wall too.

(and also the photo of Atsumu who was looking out the window when they were riding the Ferris wheel that he took when it was his second trip to Osaka, that were still being his phone wallpaper since last year but Atsumu didn't need to know it yet.)

They took the photo strips at the small photo booth that they found on their way to Osaka Castle on their date in Osaka one month after their high school graduation. That time, Atsumu said he wanted to show Kiyoomi where he would live started from two months since their graduation. Kiyoomi's at first refused it, told Atsumu it would be too cramped given that it was holiday season. But Atsumu never stop whining to him, sending Kiyoomi photo of his pouty face every hour (and if Kiyoomi saved every single photo that Atsumu sent, it was nobody but his business alone), sending many voice notes of _please Omi-omiiiiii_ and finally a desperate message from Osamu that contained a cried of help of _please make him shut up and just go with him if ya don't wanna lose yer annoying boyf cause I'm this close to commit a murder._ Kiyoomi finally accepted it with condition that if he wanted to go back, they would go back immediately and Atsumu agreed with it within a heartbeat.

The trip was fun, thankfully it wasn't too cramped. They got a secluded spot in Osaka Castle to watch the bloomed sakura trees. That time, it was almost in the middle of the spring season but the weather was still a bit chilly and Atsumu was warm and cozy beside him, so Kiyoomi really had no objection when Atsumu brought him closer and pushed his face into Kiyoomi's hair (Kiyoomi vaguely remember he rested his head on Atsumu's shoulder too, couldn't resist his embrace. After all Atsumu was always warmer than him).

"Wanna go there again?" Kiyoomi jolted slightly from his thought when he heard Atsumu's voice, not aware that Atsumu was already sitting next to him on the couch. His hand touched the photo that was still in Kiyoomi's hand.

Kiyoomi made face, "It will be too hot in summer."

Atsumu gave him an approval hum, "Figures. Besides I want ya all to myself too." Atsumu then proceed to draped himself on top Kiyoomi and made both of them sprawled down on his couch, Kiyoomi's right feet was dangling from the couch. Kiyoomi let out an _ugh_ before he wrapped his arms around Atsumu, started to close his eyes when Atsumu was nuzzling his face onto his neck, with lazy movements he gave Kiyoomi's collarbone some pecks then settled his head on his shoulder before his breath was getting even on the next few seconds.

Kiyoomi brushed Atsumu's hair with his fingers and pressed his scalp gently. His other hand patted Atsumu's back ryhthmically. Kiyoomi sticked his nose onto Atsumu's hair and inhale his strawberry scented shampoo, return the pecks that Atsumu gave him to the top of his head and closed his eyes--basking in the warmth that Atsumu's provide.

After all, Kiyoomi wanted Atsumu all to himself too.

.

They spent three days in Atsumu's flat, only went out when they had to buy groceries or too lazy to make lunch so they had to eat out (and there was a restaurant recommended by Atsumu that its cleanliness was approved by Kiyoomi's standard, Atsumu beamed throughout their lunch time, Kiyoomi was having a hard not to sigh fondly to him). They spent the day watching movies or watching Atsumu's opponent teams game, or talking, or cuddling, or Atsumu was having too much fun annoying Kiyoomi. Atsumu wanted to always make dinner at home, said that he learnt new receipt from Osamu and Kiyoomi had to taste it, though Kiyoomi always made a comment Osamu was a better cook but Atsumu's foods were up to pair—took into the account that the twins were competitive there was no way Atsumu couldn't cook too.

At their third nights, they compensated all of their detained desires for the last six months. Leaving all of their remaining longing, accompanied by the sound of bed sheet that were rubbing with their bodies and their voices that called each other's name between their hitched breath. That night, they kissed each other so hard like it was their last—took each other's breath from each other's mouth, never going far too long until both of them felt numb with satisfaction. That night, Kiyoomi was in Atsumu's warm hands that were circling his waist and his back stuck close with Atsumu's chest. That night, Kiyoomi slept because of the pecks that Atsumu gave to the end of his hair and his shoulder blade.

Atsumu was still sleeping when Kiyoomi woke up. Kiyoomi turned his body around from Atsumu's embrace, knowing that Atsumu couldn't wake up with this much movement, as long as Kiyoomi didn't remove his hands from Kiyoomi's waist. Kiyoomi looked at Atsumu's sleeping face, he might be slipped up once or twice (or might be more than that) calling Atsumu's cute directly on his face, but Kiyoomi was only human with limited control over his urge so when now he was offered by the man himself who was still sleeping with furrowed eyebrows and pouted mouth, Kiyoomi pecks his mouth many times until Atsumu woke up with annoyed groan.

After Atsumu woke up, Kiyoomi went to bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. When he came back into bedroom, Atsumu was still on the bed, face smashed into the pillow, not moving an inch from when Kiyoomi left him minutes before.

Atsumu opened his eyes when he heard Kiyoomi opened the door, he stuck out his hand to make a grabbing posture, "C'mereeee,"

Kiyoomi rolled his eyes but obeyed his whining, slipped himself under the cover before Atsumu brought him back to his embrace, "It's going to feel hot soon if you hug me."

Atsumu nuzzled his nose to Kiyoomi's cheek, Kiyoomi could feel his little smirk, "Good kind hot?"

"Bad kind of hot. Get up, go wash your face and brush your teeth. I will make us breakfast."

Atsumu groaned, his dramatic answer of _no_. He kicked the cover from Kiyoomi so now he could slip his leg between Kiyoomi's and brought their bodies closer, "Don' wanna let go."

Kiyoomi was younger than Atsumu, but somethings Atsumu liked to make him feel like Kiyoomi was five years older than him, "What a baby." and by that, Kiyoomi closed his eyes and followed Atsumu's breath's rhymes while sneaking his arms around him.

They spent that morning like that, engulfed in each other's arms until Atsumu's stomach let out a big growl, "Get up, now."

"Nu-uh,"

"Your stomach is letting out noises."

Atsumu groaned, "Ten minutes," Kiyoomi resigned himself and let his body back into Atsumu's embrace, fingers went into his hair to massage his scalp.

"Omi,"

Kiyoomi hummed, noticed that the sleepy note in Atsumu's voice was gone. He leaned back to face Atsumu, but the said man was already looking at the wall past Kiyoomi's shoulder, where other photo strips were placed.

"This maybe my hunger thinkin'" He started, paused, then continue carefully, "But, Omi, d'you ever think we have to end our relationship soon?"

Kiyoomi was still looking at Atsumu in silence, for few seconds he did think that it might Atsumu's hunger thinking and his impulsive tendencies. But being with him for more than two years did make Kiyoomi understood that Atsumu did not ever take their relationship lightly—knowing him, he must be thought about this carefully.

"Sorry, forget it. That must be my hunger, can ya make breakfast now, Omi?"

"Yes," Answered Kiyoomi. When Atsumu made a move to release his hold on Kiyoomi, he gripped his forearm, forbade him from going anywhere, "I had thought about it, too."

"Not just impulsive thoughts when 'm bein' all annoying and shit?"

"Glad you aware that when you're being annoying and shit," Atsumu pouted, Kiyoomi chuckled at his expression, "But, no. It was often crossed my mind when I forgot to reply your message or to call you or to find you sleeping from waiting me too long." Kiyoomi offered Atsumu his small smile, "Did you get lonely when I did those?"

"Yes," Admitted Atsumu, "But I did that to ya too. I was makin' ya wait too, I forgot 'bout ya too, I broke my own promise to give you my attention, to give you what you deserve, Kiyoomi."

Kiyoomi stroked Atsumu's cheek, "You deserve as much as you think I do, Atsumu. And I'm sorry too I cannot give that to you, I'm sorry for making you lonely."

Kiyoomi could see how tears started forming in Atsumu's eyes, threatening to fall. Atsumu's furrowed his eyebrows, trying hard not to let it fall but choked when he was starting to say, "Say, Omi-kun... should we break up?"

Atsumu tears started falling from his left eyes then to his right eyes, his lips was pursed. Kiyoomi couldn't help but thought that his boyfriend? his ex-boyfriend— _his Atsumu_ , was still so cute and pretty even when he cried, and his heart clenched at how much Atsumu was hurt by that thought at the same time it was blaming himself for not capable of giving Atsumu the love he deserved.

"Come here, you crybaby." Kiyoomi brought Atsumu's face onto his shoulder. Atsumu gripped his shirt tight and try to control his emotion in Kiyoomi safe embrace, "If you are not ready to do it now, then don't do it."

Atsumu shook his head, "It's not like that, 'm sorry, Omi, I love you, I really do, I think I'll always do, but I, I—"

"But our relationship isn't our top necessities, isn't it?" Kiyoomi tried to continue for him, "At least not for now, not when we are to focus with ourselves to secure our own dreams and future we started to forget to prioritize each other as lovers. And truthfully, it's weighing my mind that I made you feel lonely for the past months."

"It's alrite, Omi-kun, this my fault too," Atsumu made some abstract circles on Kiyoomi's back with his fingers, "And if we have to break up, I wanna do it soon."

"You really want to get rid of me that bad, huh?"

"No! Not like that, Kiyoomi, I swear!" Atsumu panicked, but when he looked up from Kiyoomi's chest to his face and found that Kiyoomi was smiling mischievously at him, he slapped Kiyoomi's chest, "Mean, Omi!"

Kiyoomi didn't know why he still could laugh when he was seconds away from having a broke up, "So, why?"

"'Cause I'm afraid I'll start to feel like it's a chore to love ya," Atsumu combed Kiyoomi's curly hair with his fingers, hummed satisfyingly when he found no knots and it felt so smooth though Kiyoomi hadn't brush his hair, "because I thought that, my Kiyoomi doesn't deserve a love like that. My Kiyoomi deserves a love like when he's chasing his dreams. Full of desires."

And if Kiyoomi was going a little bit pink at Atsumu's ' _my Kiyoomi_ ', he was glad Atsumu was too busy to make another abstract shapes on his chest with his fingers. He kissed on top of Atsumu's forehead while whispering, "Thank you for thinking I deserve that, love."

Atsumu shoved Kiyoomi a bit further so he could see his face with eyes opened wide, "You called me what?!" He asked hysterically.

Kiyoomi shrugged his shoulder while looking away but Atsumu was having none of that, "Ya called me love when I asked ya to break up?! So ya decided to be romantic when it ends?! Mean, Omi! Mean!"

Desperately wanted to change his slip up, Kiyoomi forced his mind to focus on the more important matters, "Wait, are we going to break up now? Or are we already breaking up?"

The somber expression found its way to Atsumu's face again, Kiyoomi felt a little (too much) bad about it, "I guess. Do you wanna?"

"If you are okay with that, then I'm okay with it, too."

"Don't be like that, Omi. 'm only doing this if ya want this too." Then he mumbled, "If ya do this just 'cause I want this, 'm gonna feel like I'm not important enough for ya."

"You are important to me, Atsumu. Don't ever forget that, you understand?" Kiyoomi cupped Atsumu left cheek and brought his face to face him, "I'll be honest with you. Being with you, for these past years indeed make me feel at ease. But I don't want to take it for granted. So if by doing this can stop me from hurting you or making you lonely, then I will let us go."

"Okay—" Atsumu started to sniffle, "—Okay, so that's it, rite? Thanks for bein' with me, Omi-kun. Honestly I really didn't expect ya to accept me that time." He pecked Kiyoomi's lips and Kiyoomi tried to wipe his tears, "Thanks for acceptin' me, 'till now."

"Thank you for having me, and accepting me too, Atsumu." Kiyoomi rubbed the back of Atsumu's head before brought him to his embrace. He sighed longingly when he kissed Atsumu's forehead, "I'm glad it's you."

"'m glad it's you too, Kiyoomi." Atsumu tighten his hold on Kiyoomi before remembered something as he gasped and raised his head to look at Kiyoomi quickly, "You still watch my game, right? You already promised me! Ya won't leave me today, right, Omi-kun?!"

Kiyoomi hummed, "My train ticket is still due day after tomorrow, I'm not going anywhere until then." Atsumu gave him a satisfied _yes_ , "We still can met each other whenever we have time to, but we do know ours have meet its end, don't we?"

"So blunt as always, Omi. 'course I know." Atsumu said and hiding his face on Kiyoomi's neck, "Just didn't expect it to hurt like this."

Kiyoomi smiled when he heard Atsumu's voice was slightly wobbled, then rubbed Atsumu's cheek with his thumb, "I didn't expect it too."

"Listen, Omi-kun, this maybe, absolutely, sounds so selfish," Atsumu cleared his throat, but his face was still rested on Kiyoomi's neck he could feel Atsumu's mouth moved on his tender skin there, "If later, dunno when exactly, tho—but if latter I finally settled with my life here and yer feeling doesn't change, please don't hate me if I'm tryin' to come back to ya again—but! But no worries, Omi-kun! You can say no and I promised I'm not forcing ya or whining to ya, but maybe I'll to 'Samu, but it's alright! Ya can even say no now so I can prepared myself—"

"If later you try to come back," Kiyoomi cut his rambling and Atsumu bit his lips to stop himself but wasn't brave enough to face Kiyoomi yet and just pressed his face deeper onto Kiyoomi's neck, "And already sure yours doesn't change and mine doesn't too, I promised you, Atsumu, I will met you halfway."

Kiyoomi couldn't see Atsumu, but he could feel his mouth started to form the smile he loved so much. Atsumu finally raised his head and faced Kiyoomi with happy smile on his face—Kiyoomi wasn't wrong with this, that happiness did look good on him.

"Last kiss, Omi-kun? On the lips?"

Kiyoomi laughed at Atsumu's wide grin, "Alright."

#

**Author's Note:**

> so i keep repeating Baek Yerin's latest album 'tellusaboutyourself' especially track #4 'hall&oates' (if u havent listen the album, pls listen it asap) and felt like i've been trough a break up. not sorry tho i chose you two as the victims @ sakuatsu.
> 
> also u can find me on [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/blakcrde).


End file.
